Traditions
by ForbiddenTwilit
Summary: The first time Lukas kissed him, it was a sweet, innocent peck on the cheek to comfort his friend. This year, it seems to have taken on a new meaning, and Matthias can't help but be happy to spend the new year this way. Oneshot. Dennor, hints of other parings. Rated for some cursing done by everyones favorite Italian C:


Traditions  
Hello, this is ForbiddenTwilit~ (( Who was currently KuroKoSuki, and I changed usernames during my unsaid hiatus. Sorry for any confusion ))  
A random oneshot idea I got last night. To any of my regular readers, I do apologize for not updating in a while. School and writers block and procrastination don't mix well. I do hope to update Red Room soon~  
Some of the pairings in here are also a bit different that the usual. Main pairing is Dennor. Side pairings (you may need to squint to see some of them) are GerIta, Spamano, Sufin, UsUk, PruRo (PrussiaXRomania), and IceCan (IcelandXCanada).  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, no matter how much I may wish to.  
P.S.: First part should be read as a flashback, taking place during the viking era, I imagine. Even if there would be a bit of historical accuracy as far as New Years Eve would go.  
P.P.S.: Happy (Somewhat late) New Years, guys~ C:

* * *

"_NOOORGEEEE~" Lukas sighed, hearing the loud yell behind him, that more than likely came from Denmark. He turned around, stepping to the side, glancing as Denmark glomped the empty air where he had been previously standing._  
"_Nooor~ Why'd you do that for?" Matthias pouted, standing up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes._  
"_What do you want, Danmark?" Lukas scowled, ignoring the question he was asked._  
"_I came for a new years kiss, of course. " He grinned._  
"_And why did you think I would agree to that?"_  
"_Because I heard that its a tradition, and assures togetherness and friendship in the next year... So you'll kiss me, right." He looked at him, begging._  
"_Will you leave me alone afterwards if I do?" Lukas frowned at him. Matthias nodded quickly in agreement._  
"_Sure, if thats what it takes." Lukas sighed, pecking the blonde on the cheek._  
_He didn't know that this would start a yearly cycle between them._

* * *

Lukas sighed, staring out the window blankly. He always enjoyed the bleakness of the snow, but something about it this year made him sad. He sipped at his no longer hot coffee, listening and observing the others.  
He easily hear the two elder Italian brothers, currently in the kitchen, the younger attempting to cook pasta, while his brother yelled at the 'Potato-Muncher', and a loud 'Fusososo~' resounded through the room as the Spaniard attempted to calm him down. He sighed again, glancing around the room. He could see Demitri and Arthur, his two closest friends, cuddling with their boyfriends, Gilbert and Alfred. He ignored a pang of jealousy when he noticed the way that Gibert and Demitri looked at each other. He ignored the sense of longing he felt when he noticed Arthur and Alfred bicker lovingly with each other. He grit his teeth, ignoring his brother... who was kissing the air? He squinted a bit, barely able to make out the silhouette of a blonde. He shrugged, turning his head to the side, but quickly went back to staring out the window when he noticed Berwald and Tino doing... things he'd rather not think about. He groaned, frustrated, picking up his discarded book and cold coffee, stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Lukas sighed for the umpteenth time that hour It was nicer in the room he had moved to, he could still see the snow easily, and he was alone, not having to worry if he'd see something that would make him feel the loneliness. He sighed again, glancing at the clock. _Thats strange, its already 11:30... Usually Danmark's already bugged me by now. Did something happen to him? _He shrugged. There was certainly nothing he could do about it. _I'll just enjoy the quietness while it lasts..._ He heard the door open behind him. _Or not..._  
"Oh, finally found you, Norge!" Matthias grinned walking over to join him, closing the door behind him. "I was running late, and no one knew where you had wandered off to. Al's mansion is quite huge, so I was wondering if I'd even be able to figure out what room you went to in time."  
Lukas huffed. "Is that all?"  
"Hm... Ja!" He nodded, grinning. Lukas rolled his eyes, standing up on his tiptoes and pecking him on the cheek.  
"There, I kissed you. You can go now."  
"Nej~ It doesn't count!" He pouted. "It's still ten minutes till midnight."  
Lukas glared at him, and looked at the clock."...Fine. We'll sit here for eight minutes, I'll kiss you again, and then you can leave me alone."  
"Okej." Matthias grinned, sitting down in one of the empty chairs, Lukas taking the one across from him. "So how have you been?"  
"Fine, more or less." He frowned.  
"Godt."  
"So what held you up? I know it was just more than you not being able to find where I went."  
"If you must know, I got lost. Alfred's cities are so confusing sometimes." He said, sneezing.  
"Sure. You better not get sick. Or get me sick."  
"Aw, are you worried for me? I promise I won't get sick."  
"That's not it at all! Just you get more irritating and annoying when sick."  
" Sure, sure. Whatever. Hey, Nor, you know why I like this time of year?"  
"Because you get to spend time with me for two days, stay apart for five, reunite for two more just because Tino insists we Nordics spend the holidays together? Which doesn't really change much since you visit at least once a week during the winter for buttercake anyways?" Lukas raised a brow, still frowning.  
"Well, yes, that. But its not my fault, your buttercake's good! But, what I like best is that I can see you smile every once in a while."  
"What do you mean by that?" He narrowed his eyes. He knew he wasn't an emotional person overall, but still... he wasn't sure if the Dane meant to comfort or insult him.  
"I didn't mean anything bad by it, I promise, Norge." He chuckled nervously, putting his hands up in front of himself. "Just, every year you seem happiest during the winter time. So I enjoy getting to see you during that part of the year."  
Lukas nodded, blushing lightly, choosing not respond to anything he just said, glancing back up at the clock. " Its almost midnight."  
Matthias grinned. "Fine, fine. I'll take my kiss now and stop bugging you."  
He shrugged, standing up and walking over to where the other was sitting, leaning down to kiss his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise as his lips didn't make contact with skin, but lips, as Matthias tugged on his collar to pull him down. He yelped slightly, and felt his tongue slip into his mouth. He choose not to fight against it, pressing into the kiss eagerly, closing his eyes. He didn't know how long he stood there kissing him, but eventually the Dane pulled away. He blushed, looking away for a moment, embarrassed, before he felt himself being pulled into his lap.  
"Godt Nytår, Lukas."  
"Godt Nyttår."

* * *

Lovino sighed, tired of having to open every door in order to find people. _Goddamn bastards, why couldn't they just stay in the main room like everyone else?! _He balanced the plate on one hand, opening the door. He was glad he had finally found the people he'd been looking for... although he now wished he hadn't. He saw Norway tugging on Denmark's tie, pulling him upwards. He glanced around, placing the tray down, quietly- _Or not. _He winced as he heard a clatter resound through the room. The two occupants looked up at him. He backed away slowly, grinning sheepishly.  
"I brought your new years eve food... I'll see you later. Felice Anno Nuovo" he said, fleeing the room. _I officially hate new years eve..._

* * *

**~Omake~**  
"Den, stop screwing around and give me the bottle already." Lukas snapped, trying to take the medicine bottle from the Dane.  
"But its fun to see you so dependent on me~" Matthias grinned, pulling it a bit farther out of his reach.  
"I'd like to take my medicine so I don't get sick. Its your fault I got sick anyways!"  
"Nej, its not. Besides, I didn't get sick. It must be because you didn't find the almond~"  
"It might be one of my traditions, but I'm not going to blame my sickness on not being able to find a hidden almond, Den. Now give me the bottle already."  
"Fine." He pouted, but handed over the bottle.  
"Takk." He said, taking it from him.  
"Mhm~ No problem. Jeg elsker dig, Nor."  
"Idiot." He scoffed. "Jeg elsker deg, Den."

* * *

Alright, well, this took a lot to write longer than I imagined. Anyways, on new years day, in Norway, they eat a symbolic dish of rice pudding with an almond in between it. It is sweet in taste, and eating it is believed to confer one with a sweet year ahead. Also, one who gets the hidden almond out of the rice pudding is considered to have a lucky year ahead, with lots of wealth and fortune in favor. Thus why Den had made a comment on Nor getting sick because he didn't find it XD In Denmark, as soon as the clock rings twelve at midnight, marzipan ring cake is served to all those present. These were the two dishes that Lovino had came to bring them  
Translations:  
Ja = Yes in several languages.  
Nej = No in Danish (and Swedish)  
Okej = Okay in Danish (and Swedish)  
Godt = Good in Danish (and Norwegian)  
Jeg elsker dig = I love you in Danish  
Jeg elsker deg = I love you in Norwegian.  
Happy New Year:  
Italian = Felice Anno Nuovo  
Norwegian = Godt Nyttår  
Danish = Godt Nytår

...

Review please? C:


End file.
